Berekos
Berekos is the alias of the Gray Dragon Berekoviolax, a patron and ally of the party in their quest first to return home, then to save the world. Berekos The party encountered him in the form of an elder sage in the trade city of Alistan within Valas, province of the Falstaffian empire. He alone knew what they referred to in their strange tale, knowing the wizard Berek was a Chronomancer. Though he was aloof and pretended indifference to the party, he wondered in secret what purpose Berek had called them to the world for. Berekoviolax The party met him on several occassions as they traveled the wordl in search of the answer to their mystery, how to return home. Eventually he realized they were fate-breakers, powerful outside forces not tied to the world's balance, and thus the only chance to break the stalemate between the elemental chaos Jinn and the elemental order Horiocula. He began aiding them more, even though his own Pact of Fate hindered him, in the end he guided them to the right direction. after they had obtained the elemental marks, he revealed himself as the dragon, Berekoviolax, and the nature of the anchors he and Keros had divined in their years-that they were locks which prevented the Chronomancers from interacting with the world, that he had taken the pact Pakk made, preventing him from aiding the world. Towards the end he believed the Sorceror had returned, and helped the party in their quest to save the world. Berekoviolax was a descendent of a species of dragon called into the world by the Summoner War. He was born in 1453 S.R.I., and like many of his kind took the form of the humanoid races and travelled among them as a sage, learning history and sorcery for 200 years before meeting a young mage by the name of Keros. Berekoviolax became his mentor, seeing the young mage mature into a powerful wizard, and eventually surpass the dragon in all but friendship, evnetually joinign the Chronomancers as all high level wizards were required, in 1652. Around 1657, the Chronomancer Pakk challenged both Keros and Berekos, giving them the choice of signing the pact of Fate and being greatly diminished in power, unable to advance, or death. They agreed, and then spent the remainder of Kero's life studying the Chronomancers and suspecting the Sorceror had indeed returned, aided by the his ancient followers who assumed lichdom, the order of Sitas. After Keros passed away in 1664, he withdrew from the active world and resumed his disguise as Sage of Alistan, travelling the world for 300 years and learning its secrets, eventually divining the nature of hte world and the stalemate between the gods of Chaos and Order. He received a message from a Chronomancer that agents of balance would emerge soon after the millenia, but he did not realzie the party was the prophesied group, having arrived in 1993, but returning in 2003. The passing of years is abstract to long lived dragonkind, and he overlooked their return's importance, until late in their journey when he realized the elemental marks meant they were the one chance for the world's balance to obtained.